1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing implement with a stylus, such as a ballpoint pen provided in its back end part with a stylus that is projected by a rotary device or a mechanical pencil provided in its back end part with a stylus that is projected by a rotary device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional writing implement is provided with an unretractable stylus having an exposed tip and some other conventional writing implement is provided with an unretractable stylus having a tip covered with a cap. It is possible that the tip of the stylus of the former writing implement accidentally scratches or pricks something. The latter writing implement requires a trouble to remove the cap to use the stylus and it is possible that the cap is lost. A writing implement proposed in JP-A 2002-62976 is provided with a writing member and a stylus and enables setting either of the writing member and the stylus at its working position for the selective use of the writing member or the stylus. However, both the writing member and the stylus cannot be set at their working positions simultaneously.
The stylus having a sharp tip needs to be covered while the stylus is not used. However, considerable effect is required to remove the cap because the cap is held on a barrel by a holding structure and considerable force is necessary to release the cap from the barrel. There has not been any writing implement provided with a writing member and a stylus that can be individually projected from and retracted into the barrel of the writing implement.